About oxen and horses
by Garnet2
Summary: A songfic about the split up of Hatsuharu and Rin with the lyrics of "Wonderwall" by Oasis. I don´t like Oasis themselves, but I like the song.


About Oxen and Horses...  
  
Today is gonna be the day That they're gonna throw it back to you By now you should've somehow Realized what you gotta do I don't believe that anybody  
  
Feels the way I do about you now  
  
He stood there, unable to move or to say a single word. She had told him, that she didn´t love him anymore. He couldn´t believe it. "Say it again...Tell me that this is not the truth! This...this cannot be...the end." he said, looking bewildered at her. "It is true...I´m sorry I haven´t told you earlier but...I just couldn´t. It´s over, Haru." She said with a dismissive look on her face. He felt as if the happy life he had been leading until now, had crumbled away. "But...why?" he asked quietly, his voice nothing more than a hoarse whisper. "Why?" she replied. "Because I´ve realized that you´re not the love of my life as I had thought. In fact I fancy Shigure-san more than you...I´m sorry...I hope we can be friends after all..." He shook his head in disbelief. No...no...this couldn´t be happening! He must be having a bad dream...and nothing else. Why would Rin, his beloved Rin-chan say such things to him? "And what about all the things we´ve experienced? Do you want to throw them all away as if they had never happened? Weren´t you...happy?"  
  
Backbeat the word was on the street That the fire in your heart is out I'm sure you've heard it all before But you never really had a doubt I don't believe that anybody feels  
  
The way I do about you now  
  
"Of course I was...Those were the most wonderful things that have ever happened to me...But they are past...I will keep them in my heart as a wonderful memory but...that´s all." she answered. Hatsuharu didn´t have the strength to say any word anymore. All of his joy, all of his happiness had left him. "Oh well, it is late. I have to go now, Haru-kun. We´ll see each other tomorrow at school. Jya ne!" she greeted him happily and walked out of the classroom, leaving a heartbroken Hatsuharu behind. After she had left the classroom, walked down the corridor and reached the exit of the building, she collapsed to the floor and started crying. It was a lie. Everything was nothing but a lie. Of course she still loved Hatsuharu but...There was no way for them to be together...Akito didn´t want them to...After Rin had told Akito, that she was desperately in love with Hatsuharu, he had hit her that badly, that she had to go to hospital. He had told her, that if she didn´t split up with Haru, he would hurt him even worse than he had hurt her. The only thing she could do was staying away from Hatsuharu. Staying away...splitting up...hurting him and herself as well... "What is he thinking now?" she asked herself. "Will he...hate me now?"  
  
And all the roads we have to walk are winding And all the lights that lead us there are blinding There are many things that I Would like to say to you  
  
But I don't know how  
  
Hatsuharu had to sit down, otherwise he couldn´t bear what Rin had just told him. He let himself fall onto the chair and hid his face in his hands. He felt tears running down his cheeks and wiped them off quickly and at the same time angrily. The 15 year old boy started to sob; he couldn´t restrain the tears and he also didn´t want to. "Why Rin...just tell me why?"  
  
Because maybe You're gonna be the one that saves me? And after all You're my wonderwall  
  
Hatsuharu suddenly felt a rush of anger flooding his veigns. He had turned black again, without even noticing. He jumped to his feet and knocked over the table, then he ran to the lockers and kicked them hard, letting out all of his frustration and anger. During his sudden outburst, he screamed, painful screams that even Rin could hear, who was still sitting on the stairs near the exit. She jerked as she heard him screaming out loud. Rin couldn´t bear it anymore and ran out of school, back home to the main house.  
  
Today was gonna be the day But they'll never throw it back to you By now you should've somehow Realized what you're not to do I don't believe that anybody Feels the way I do  
  
About you now  
  
After crashing the whole classroom, Hatsuharu wiped away the few remaining tears that were still on his face, collected his things and left school. He didn´t care that tomorrow, his teacher would call him in and would punish him for crashing the classroom. He really didn´t care. The sun was about to set, as he made his way back home. He didn´t know what the future would bring or how he could ever look into Rins eyes again, without feeling this prick in his heart. "Why, Rin? Just tell me why?" he asked himself over and over again, as he walked home into the sunset.  
  
And all the roads that lead to you were winding And all the lights that light the way are blinding There are many things that I Would like to say to you But I don't know how  
  
I said maybe You're gonna be the one that saves me? And after all  
  
You're my wonderwall 


End file.
